The quality of an image can depend, to a certain extent, on the exposure of the image. The exposure of an image may depend on lighting associated with the objects of the image, operation of an image capture device utilized to capture the image, and so forth. When an image includes overexposed and/or underexposed regions, details of objects included in the image may be lost, colors may be washed out, and the like.
In some cases, attempts have been made to control exposure based on metering techniques applied by the image capture device when images are taken. For example, a user of an image capture device may select a particular metering technique that the image capture device uses to measure the amount of light in a scene and calculate an exposure value before an image of the scene is captured. However, a certain level of expertise is required to select a proper metering technique to use in capturing images and, in some situations, photo opportunities may be lost while a user is deciding which metering technique to use to capture the image. Additionally, the image capture device may automatically apply certain metering techniques, but due to the complicated nature of the lighting associated with some images, the image capture device may apply a metering technique that results in overexposure and/or underexposure of certain portions of the image.
Additionally, some individuals may manually attempt to correct the exposure of an image using software after the image has been captured. To illustrate, image modification applications may allow an individual to manually adjust a non-linear curve characterizing the luminance of shadow, mid-tone, and highlight regions of the image. A particular amount of skill is needed in order to correct exposure of images in this way and performing manual correction of multiple images in this manner can be time consuming and inconvenient.